M1897 Trench Gun
The M1897 Trench Gun is a 12 gauge shotgun featured in Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 2 The M1897 Trench Gun is usable by every faction. It carries six shells in its magazine and packs a one shot kill at close or medium-close ranges. Because of a relatively tight eight-pellet spread, accuracy is not an enormous issue in the ranges that it is effective in. The slow ADS speed and poor sights discourage aiming down the sights; simply point in the direction of the enemy and fire. If they survive the first hit, it is best to quickly switch to the pistol and dispatch them instead of waiting to pump the action again. The Trench Gun's only flaw is the slow pumping action after each shot. The player should always make sure they are feeling confident about one shot killing the target before firing, because the target may be able to kill the player while the player is pumping the action. Interestingly, the M1897 does not have any damage multipliers; a pellet will deal the same damage regardless where it hits. This may be to prevent a single pellet from scoring an instant kill headshot at close range. M1897 Trench Gun CoD2.png|The M1897 Trench gun in first-person view. M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights CoD2.png|Iron sights. Call of Duty 3 The Trench Gun once again holds six shells and is used by the Americans in the campaign and the Americans and the Germans in multiplayer. In campaign, it is mostly seen being used by Leroy Huxley in most levels as it is his signature weapon. It is only during the missions "Night Drop" and "The Forest" where it can be found in a bunker, and it can be used at the beginning of the level "Hostage!". In multiplayer it is used by the player that selects the medic class. Like in other games it is best used at close range to medium range. It is less accurate than in other games so aiming down sights is helpful as it reduces spread. It is mostly used on close quarters maps, in buildings, or by people guarding the objective in the game as most maps have the objective inside a building. M1897 Trench Gun CoD3.jpg|The M1897 Trench gun in first-person. M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights CoD3.jpg|Iron sights. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The M1897 Trench Gun is a pump-action shotgun and is often seen on the hands of Sgt. Sullivan. It can be used in the missions "Little Resistance", "Burn 'em Out" and "Relentless". Like all shotguns, it is useless at far range, but it excels at close range, making it extremely effective in the mortar pits of "Burn 'em Out" and the tunnels of "Relentless". It is advised to conserve ammo as the Trench Gun is a very valuable weapon. It is given a Bayonet Lug whether it has a Bayonet attached or not, unlike in previous installments. Multiplayer The Trench Gun is a pump-action shotgun capable of Gibbing enemies and getting one shot kills at close quarters. Though not as deadly as the Double-Barreled Shotgun in face to face combat, it provides more accuracy, range, and ammo than its counterpart. It has a reduced one-shot-kill range in comparison to the shotguns from Call of Duty 4, and is only effective at very close range. Steady Aim decreases the spread and can be very effective for increasing the one-shot kill abilities of the weapon. Stopping Power can be used to further increase the effective range by increasing the damage done by each pellet, thus, fewer pellets have to hit the enemy for a kill. The Trench Gun, like its counterpart, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, is best fired from the hip rather than aiming down the sights. Using Sleight of Hand as a tier two perk reduces the amount of time it takes to reload the gun. Using Double Tap with the Trench Gun reduces the amount of time the player pumps the shotgun, resulting in a faster rate of fire. For stealthiness, this gun can be combined with a bayonet as the attachment, Camouflage as the tier two perk and Extreme Conditioning or Dead Silence as their tier 3 perk. Many favor Juggernaut over Camouflage because in the event that the player is stuck in a reloading situation, it takes more bullets for an enemy to kill the player. Nazi Zombies The M1897 Trench Gun is often used in Nazi Zombies due to its better ammo capacity, and a tighter pellet spread than the Double-Barreled Shotgun. It has a longer reload time due to the individual shells being inserted into the magazine, which is its biggest disadvantage. After Round 12, it loses its one-shot kill ability however, against the Hellhounds, the Trench Gun it is always a one hit kill. In Der Riese, the Trench Gun can be upgraded to the "Gut Shot" via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, giving it more power, a capacity of 10 shells, and causing it to reload two rounds at a time. The Gut Shot focuses the pellets into a closer proximity increasing the stopping power, making it an excellent backup close range weapon to have. This shotgun works best with Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer which makes it a very fast and very powerful weapon capable of clearing massive crowds easier. However, the ammo count runs out three times faster than a normal Trench Gun with no perks. In addition, the Gut Shot's guaranteed one shot kill to the chest ability will end around round 25 for zombies. M1897 Trench Gun vs. Gut Shot Weapon Attachments *Bayonet *Grip M1897 Trench Gun WaW.png|The Trenchgun in Call of Duty: World at War. M1897 Trench Gun Grip WaW.png|The Trenchgun with the Grip attachment. M1897 Trench Gun Grip Reload WaW.png|Reloading the M1897 with a Grip. M1897 Trench Gun Bayonet WaW.png|The Trenchgun with bayonet. M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights WaW.png|Iron sights. Gut Shot.png|The Gut Shot. Winchester1.jpg|Sullivan advancing with a M1897 Trenchgun. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Trench Gun appears as a Secondary Weapon in "Betio Airfield", and is found in other Pacific campaign levels. The Trench Gun can kill enemies in medium range as long as it is aimed at the chest. M1897 Trench Gun WaWFF.png|The Trenchgun. M1897 Trench_Gun_Iron Sights WaWFF.png|The Trenchgun's iron sights. Call of Duty: Zombies The Trench Gun appears in Call of Duty: Zombies in all maps. It is available off the wall or out of the Mystery Box. It, along with its Pack-a-Punch version, functions the same as the console game. M1897 Trench Gun Iron Sights WaWZ.PNG|The Trenchgun's ironsights M1897 Trench Gun Pumping WaWZ.PNG|Pumping the Trench Gun M1897 Trench Gun Reload WaWZ.PNG|Reloading the Trench Gun Gut shot ipod.PNG|The Pack-a-Punch version, the Gut Shot Gut shot ipod sights.PNG|The Gut Shot's sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The M1897 Trench Gun returns in the revised Call of Duty: World at War zombie maps for Black Ops, available in the special editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, and also available with the Rezurrection map pack. It is virtually identical to its counterpart in Call of Duty: World at War.﻿ It is held as if it had a pistol grip, although it doesn't. This can be seen when cocking after reloading. Trivia *The M1897 is the first shotgun to be used in the series. *In the PS2 version of Call of Duty 3, AI (most notably Huxley) will not pump the shotgun after firing. Instead, they will stop for a second (like a cool down). *In the 360 version, Huxley pumps the shotgun even though he hasn't fired. *Kills with the bayonet with it will not count towards the weapon dossier on callofduty.com. *Close range headshots with the Trench Gun can decapitate enemies, blowing off their heads entirely; limb-shots and/or body-shots up close will also dismember/disembowel them. Bayonet kills to the limbs or head can tear them off, unlike their rifle (and in the Type 99's case, MG) counterparts, which only cause sucking chest wounds. *Using a M1897 with a Sawed Off Double Barreled Shotgun in Nazi Zombies will give the player 120 ammo. *Unlike previous installments, the M1897 Trench Gun in World at War gets rotated counter-clockwise during cocking. *On Nacht Der Untoten, if the player trys to go up close to a zombie and get a headshot, the M1897 will hesitate somewhat and will not fire properly. To add on to this, sometimes it will fire three shots in rapid succession without pumping'' and doesn't use ''any ammo. *This is Huxley's signature weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Category:Call of Duty: World at War Weapons Category:Pump Action Shotguns